Breathable materials, such as breathable films, typically block the passage of particulate matter, water and other liquids while allowing water vapor and air to pass through the material. Thus, breathable materials are particularly suitable for use in garments and personal care products, thereby allowing moisture trapped beneath the fabric to escape as water vapor. Garments using breathable materials are generally more comfortable to wear since the migration of water vapor through the fabric helps to reduce and/or eliminate discomfort resulting from excess moisture trapped against the skin. Furthermore, the reduction of excess moisture leads to reduced relative humidity and temperature within the garment in comparison to such garments made of non-breathable films and laminates.
One example of a breathable material is a microporous film. This type of film is typically filled with particles or other matter and then crushed or stretched to form a fine pore network of micropores of a size and/or frequency to impart the desired level of breathability to the fabric. The microporous film can be laminated to a nonwoven web to create a laminate that takes advantage of the strength and integrity of the nonwoven web and the barrier properties of the stretched film. One example of such a laminate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,900 issued to Haffner, et al.
Breathable laminates, including a layer of breathable film and one or more layers of other materials, are often not breathable enough, thereby resulting in excess vapor retention within the garment, personal care product, or other application made of the breathable laminate. In diapers and other pant-like absorbent articles, liquid can accumulate in the crotch region. When this happens, heat from the wearer's body can cause the space between garment and the wearer to become saturated with water vapor, facilitating the occurrence of diaper rashes and other skin irritations. The most effective way to vent the water vapor is through other regions of the garment which are not affected by the pool of liquid in the crotch.
There is a need or desire for a breathable laminate having enhanced breathability.